Feline Attraction
by Seiffer
Summary: A summer day. Two bells, one Jounin and a cat.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Warning: <strong>Mild Boys Love  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> KakashixYamato  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>Feline Attraction<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi prefer dogs to cats. But it doesn't mean that he hates cats.<p>

In his practical, battle-stricken mind, dogs are smart, loyal, and more importantly, useful.

A befitting companion for shinobi life.

That is also one of the reason he has _ninken_s as a summon.

Meanwhile, cats are…well, just cute. But one day, his perspective underwent a slight change.

August has come. It was a summer day in Konoha. The air is exceptionally hot and humid. Bless the various plantation and the woods surrounding the village, the summer heat become much more tolerable. Kakashi couldn't even start to imagine spending a summer day in Suna.

The silver haired Jounin had no mission at the moment. It's not like he could take one anyway. He was still recuperating from his last Sharingan overused-slash-chakra depletion case.

Naruto was having lunch with Iruka at Ichiraku, and Sakura's still stuck in the hospital helping Tsunade. No missions, no students. In summary, he had nothing to do.

So there he was sitting slouched under a tree. He was deeply engrossed in reading his favourite literature at the moment, The Make Out Tactics. His legs stretched out. He held the book with his left hand while his right hand occasionally turned the pages. The Copy Ninja was maskless, gloveless, and his dark blue uniform sleeves were rolled up until they reached his elbows. With the hitai-ate gone, he had voluntarily kept his Sharingan eye closed. It's a great challenge for common people to completely shut one eye while fully opened the other. But for Kakashi, having done it for seventeen years now, the act is almost as easy as snapping his fingers.

A soft snore from below captured his attention. He put his book aside and one dark gray orb traveled down lazily.

And there he was. A sleeping Yamato was curled up on his side, the right side of his face facing toward Kakashi. He had the forehead protector along with his pouches and other belongings set aside nicely. He and also Kakashi had their Jounin vest unzipped to keep cool. The _Mokuton_ user currently using Kakashi's right tigh as a pillow. His lips were slightly open, and Kakashi could see the rising and falling of his chest from his regular breathing pattern.

The younger man form reminded him of a cat.

He's beginning to think that The ANBU assigned masks based on a member trait and personality.

Kakashi tried to suppress his laugh at the thought, and it came out as a snort.

As soft as the sound was, it woke the sleeping figure up. Yamato let out a yawn. Stretching his arms and legs, he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position, snuggling further into Kakashi. The jounin smiled at the sight before him.

Suddenly, an idea came across his mind. A playful smile creeping on his face.

He took out two bells from his pouch. The ones that he used in practice with his students.

He held them up, then he shook them.

The two small copper balls collided into each other with a chime.

Yamato's eyes slowly opened, then he turned his heavy lidded gaze at the objects emanating the noise.

Soon, the brown eyes' attention fixed on the bells.

With incredible speed, enhanced in his twenty years of life as an active shinobi, he stretched his right arm to grab the bells.

He hardly touched them. Kakashi managed to keep the bells away.

Amused, Kakashi lowered the bell once again and Yamato, this time sitting up, made another effort to reach them again.

No such luck.

His _senpai_ was too fast.

He turned around, still in the sitting position to face the older man. Yamato was sure that Kakashi used The Sharingan, so he could predicted his movements the whole time.

He didn't.

Kakashi could have sworn that he saw a pout on the undercover ANBU's lips. And that's all it took. Closing his natural eye, he leaned forward. He cupped the side of the brunette face, and placed a soft kiss on his slightly dry lips.

The cat kissed him back.

He was playful, sweet, demanding, and Kakashi embraced it all.

For a brief moment they surrendered themselves to the fervent summer bliss.

The cat ended the contact. As a parting gift, he brushed his tongue ever so slightly over the older man's bottom lip. Kakashi returned the gesture by grazing his thumb softly over the brunette cheek.

Then the cat swiftly positioned himself beside Kakashi and rested his head on the broad shoulder. Both hands wrapped around the older man.

Kakashi breathed into the soft, short brown locks and smiled.

He made a mental note to himself. Cats were indeed cute, but his was perfect. And he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot for reading.<br>Cheers,  
><strong>Sei.<strong>


End file.
